darwinssoldiersfandomcom-20200213-history
James Zanasiu Jr
James Zanasiu Jr, usually called either "James" or "Junior" to distinguish him from his father, was a University of California, Three Rivers student who became embroiled in a search for his missing father in 2033. Personality Whereas Florence dealt with problems through direct conflict, and Malte dealt with problems through critical thinking and logic, Junior's main skill was persuasion and a quick tongue. He often used quick thinking to talk his way out of problems, which also caused the others to regard him as a defacto leader simply through his charisma. Of course, when talking couldn't solve a problem, he was forced to rely on others to compensate for his weaknesses when out of his element. Character history Early history Junior was born in 2013, to Dr. Zanasiu and Sharon Varma. In 2023, he secretly witnessed his father leave the family home in the dead of night, and lived with only a mother until he attended college as a Freshman in 2033. He was best friends with Malte Kerzach, and they became roommates at UC3R. ("CS:Pilot") 2033 The Friday before finals of the 2033 year, Junior convinced Malte to participate in the Nudie Run. They encountered Florence Brennan while trapped outside the dorms with no clothes. The three decided to solve the long-lost mystery of Dr. Zanasiu's disappearance. The three traveled to Carson City Camp and met General Mitchell Crota who unwittingly gives them the bridge coordinates Dr. Zanasiu used. That night, the three sleep in the UC3R dorm room, but get attacked by Agent Pomson. When Florence knocks Pomson out, the three flee to Washington DC in the hopes of meeting a contact of Florence's. ("CS:Pilot") After reaching the Smithsonian, the contact turns out to be ROSS, who has been imprisoned as a museum exhibit in a wing dedicated to the Einstein-Rosen bridge. The three break him out of the Smithsonian, and discover that there are four potential coordinate sets where James could have gone. They investigate the first, in the Blue Ridge Mountains, but it turns out ot be wrong. ("CS:Breaking Up") The next set, in the impoverished city Tenant's Way, is a bust too. However, they make a powerful contact, Cimarron, who grants them one future jump through the Tenant's Way bridge whenever they want it. ("CS:Under-Covered") The next set brings them to the tropical Hughes Island, where they unwittingly run afoul of the Iromish tribe. They also meet Johan, who tells them about their parent's past history with Pelvanida and a terrorist force that fought them back in 2009. When the coordinates prove incorrect, the trio head to the desert settlement where the terrorists used to live. ("CS:The Man Who Was an Island") Agent Pomson proves herself to be working with the surviving settlers, and Junior is forced to fight a one-man battle to free his friends. He learns from Werner Donitz that he and Florence are doomed to die an early death from Shelton's disease. Junior untimately defeats Pomson in single-hand combat, but the coordinates prove to be wrong. After the three friends break up over disagreements, Junior is stabbed by Biff Carlo when the former asks directions in Carson City. ("CS:Signs of the Father") Junior awakens after a two-month coma, where he meets with the reconciled Malte and Florence, who have solved the bridge mystery. 2053 Traveling through the bridge, Florence and Junior briefly meet Dr. Zanasiu before being cured of Shelton's disease by Malte, who has grown up to be a government agent. However they are now trapped in the future. ("CS:The Meaning of Love") Category:Civilians Category:Main Characters Category:Chasing Seconds characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Zanasiu family tree